


Scarf and Cravat

by alienheartattack (Sanneke)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanneke/pseuds/alienheartattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf is for her wrists. The cravat is for her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf and Cravat

Erwin always wanted to know why Levi wore his cravat. It was an extravagance he wouldn't have expected from a street rat; later, a bit of extraneousness from his toughest and most disciplined subordinate. Years later, Levi remains tight-lipped on the subject.  
  
When Levi first met Mikasa he wanted to tell her that that scarf of hers would be her death, caught on a branch or grabbed in an enormous fist, a leash to lead her to her doom or a ready-made noose. His mouth opened and he caught those shades of Erwin in himself and then his mouth closed. Years later, he's glad he said nothing to her, glad he's never dignified the Commander's inquiry with a response.  
  
The scarf is for her wrists. The cravat is for her mouth.  
  
These are not their intended uses, no, but in this hungry world Mikasa and Levi have learned to improvise, to make do, which is why Mikasa finds herself (more frequently now, it seems) on her knees in the Captain's office, wearing nothing save for her scarf looped tightly around her wrists and his cravat balled up and shoved in her mouth.  
  
Not one of his usual cravats, mind you. There is a tear in this one.  
  
"You were late this morning," Levi says. His voice gets deeper, almost a growl, when they meet like this. "Did you oversleep?"  
  
Mikasa shakes her head slowly, side to side.  
  
"Take too long getting dressed? Tangled harness?"  
  
Another shake of the head. Around the cravat, her forced-open lips curve into a smile.  
  
He inhales sharply as the realization overtakes him. It feels like a warm hand squeezing his heart, the opposite of dread (although there is a fair bit of dread mixed in as well), a reluctant shameful joy. "You were late on purpose." Mikasa nods twice.  
  
"So you want me to make this really unpleasant for you, then?" She nods again and he chuckles, then rubs his cock through his uncomfortably tight pants, running up the shaft, squeezing the head. "I'm going to enjoy this, at least," he says. His slim fingers quickly undo his belt and fly, pushing his trousers halfway down his thighs, letting his cock spring free. The tails of his shirt hang down and so he does away with the garment, unbuttoning it and unclipping the harness that rests across his chest before laying them both almost reverently on a nearby chair.  
  
Levi turns his attention back to Mikasa, still kneeling before him, her eyes drifting lazily from his impassive, almost bored-looking face to his hand as he lazily strokes himself. He runs his thumb over the head of his cock, wiping up the drop of pre-come that's beaded there, then he yanks the cravat out of Mikasa's mouth and replaces it with his thumb.  
  
"Suck," he instructs her and she does, running her tongue around the digit. When he is satisfied that his skin is clean he removes his thumb from her mouth, rubbing her saliva over her lower lip and chin as he trails his hand downward. Mikasa looks up at him, wide-eyed the way she is when she is at his mercy (he always enjoys how well she feigns/slips into seeming innocence when she has not known it in years, far too old and far too experienced) and bites her lower lip.  
  
"I didn't say you could close your fucking mouth," Levi spits, his fingers gripping her chin tightly. Her skin turns even paler beneath his hand, then blooms bright red when he releases her. His other hand reaches for his cock, grasps it in one loose fist while Mikasa opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue a fraction of an inch. He thrusts his hips forward, just a little, until his head rests against the flat of her tongue, feeling the slickness and softness of the muscle. She leans forward to try to take him in more.  
  
"Actually," he says, pulling back and delighting in the look of arousal and frustration and pure anger that flashes across Mikasa's face when his cock is no longer touching her mouth, "we should review our rules. Safe word?"  
  
"Red," she replies flatly, scowling. "I know this."  
  
"I don't care. What's the signal if you're gagged?"  
  
Mikasa sighs, then shrugs her left shoulder twice.  
  
"Good girl," he says, then taps her on one cheek, not quite hard enough to be a slap. "Open up."  
  
Levi does not have the biggest cock Mikasa has ever seen — not that she's seen many — but it is thick, so she has to make sure to keep her jaw open and relaxed when Levi fucks her mouth. Today he starts off roughly, pumping his cock in and out while he snarls his hand in her hair. Mikasa sucks in her cheeks and applies pressure, eliciting a low moan from him as he slows down, burying himself to the hilt in her mouth before pulling all the way out, watching as the head of his cock pops out from between her lips, accompanied by a breathy gasp, and remains attached to her by thin ropes of saliva.  
  
Even when he hesitates, when he takes a few moments to watch her face as she becomes progressively more undone, her cheeks reddening and her eyes watering as she takes more of him, harder, she does not close her mouth. When he finally stops, trying to keep himself from coming, she sticks out her tongue, silently asking him for more.  
  
"You are insatiable, aren't you?" he asks, helping her to her feet. "Just a ruthless little cockslut."  
  
"Only for you, sir," she purrs and Levi can't help but kiss her then, biting at her swollen lips, drawing them into his mouth so he can suck on them. Her legs are unsteady, half asleep from kneeling for so long, so he steadies her with one arm around her waist and the other gently wrapped around her throat. Mikasa cries out wordlessly, the sound muffled beneath his lips.  
  
"I think you need that cravat again, unless you want the entire Survey Corps to hear," he says.  
  
She shrugs once, making sure she uses her right shoulder. "I don't mind if they do."  
  
Levi reaches past her and grabs the cravat, crumpling it in his hand. "I mind." When he goes to shove the cloth in her mouth, he finds that she has already opened wide for him. "Good girl. Now bend over the desk." He holds her bound hands to steady her as she leans forward, then lifts one leg and rests her knee on the table, exposing herself to him. Mikasa moves fluidly, her motions well-practiced. The desktop is familiarly cold against her cheek.  
  
He stands behind her for a few moments, watching her try not to squirm in her anticipation, before he leans over and traces the outline of her spread-open lips with one finger. He goes around and around, teasing her with his barely-a-touch, occasionally skimming over her clit as if by accident, until Mikasa is trembling.  
  
Then he stops.  
  
She makes a whimper of alarm, muffled by the cotton in her mouth, and raises her hips, searching for him. Levi simply watches her and lets out a chuckle. "I told you this was going to be very unpleasant for you."  
  
He waits until she calms down again, lowering her hips and silencing the beginnings of an agonized whine, to put her out of her misery a little and dip two fingers inside of her, spreading her wetness around her cunt, onto her clitoris, circling the tight little bud with one finger. Mikasa writhes on the desk, trying to get him to press harder against her. Again, he steps back and waits for her to calm down.  
  
He doesn’t give her much time before he plunges his cock into her, grabbing her hip and the scarf that binds her hands for leverage. He stretches her a little as he thrusts forward and she pulls at him, trying to keep him inside of her, when he retreats. Levi soon builds up a furious rhythm, his hips slapping against her ass and thighs, Mikasa howling around the cravat in her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut. When he starts to feel her clenching around him, he reluctantly backs away from her once more, admiring the matching wetness smeared all over her cunt and thighs and his cock, the way it glistens in the candlelight.  
  
Mikasa, to her credit, tries to stifle her reaction, tries to fool Levi into thinking that every nerve in her body isn’t burning for his touch. It is utterly futile, but she tries nonetheless. She wants to scream but knows it won't help her, ends up moan-sobbing around the gag out of frustration and elation and the throbbing between her thighs that seems like it will go on forever without release, if he has his way. Her hair is damp and heavy with sweat, her cheeks red and blotchy. Save for the dazed smile on her face she looks like she’s been crying.  
  
She looks much worse for wear the second time Levi fucks her until she is gasping and on the verge of coming, then depriving her of even a kiss or caress while she thrashes and weeps for him. When she’s like this Mikasa is almost feral, a hissing yowling cat of a woman, singularly focused on seeking the fulfillment she knows she won’t get. Watching her struggle for control and fail miserably is almost as tempting as the heat of her mouth, the tightness of her cunt.  
  
After the third time Levi brings her to the edge of the precipice and leaves her, she cannot help herself and simply lies there facedown on the desk, wailing her frustration through the wadded, drool-soaked cravat. Levi walks around the desk to look at her face, at her big dark eyes silently pleading with him to stop and not stop.  
  
"One more?" he asks, crouching down so he is at eye level with her. Mikasa's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously back and forth, but she doesn't shrug.  
  
He walks back around the desk, takes a moment to admire her when she is wet and spread for him, petal pink darkening to red, a hungry mouth of a flower. Levi grabs her by the wrists and pulls her up to a standing position, then spins her around so she is facing him.  
  
"On your back," he says, guiding her with his hands on her shoulders until she lies supine on his desk. Mikasa wriggles a bit, trying to get comfortable, then shrugs her left shoulder twice. Levi pulls her back up to a sitting position and removes the cravat from her mouth. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great. I just can't lie on the desk with my hands tied behind me. It hurts too much." Her voice is breathy, raspy with all the muffled screaming she's been doing.  
  
Without a word, Levi reaches behind her and unties the scarf, unraveling it from her forearms and hands. Mikasa rolls her shoulders a few times backwards and forwards to loosen them, then rubs her sore wrists.  
  
"Should I tie your hands in front?" he asks.  
  
"I'd like to have my hands free, if you don't mind, sir," she says.  
  
"Hands behind your head, then. I don't want them getting in the way." He taps one finger against her lips and she opens her mouth to allow him to stuff the cravat in once more. "There'll be consequences if they do."  
  
Mikasa nods, then lies back down on the desk, drawing her knees to her chest, flexing her hips so she is once more on display for her captain. Levi takes a moment to look at her, sweating and tear-streaked and shuddering with desire, trying to stay still so he'll touch her again.  
  
After a minute he rewards her, taking his cock in one hand and dragging it in slow circles around her clit, pressing hard against the flushed and darkened flesh of her cunt. Mikasa whimpers but is silenced with a steely glare from Levi, who keeps swirling his cock around that tight little bundle of nerves, the little pearl that to Mikasa feels like the center of the universe.  
  
"Raise your right hand when you're close to coming. If you disobey me..." He trails off, pauses a moment for dramatic effect. "Let's just say I could keep you here all day if I wanted to. There's a lot of paperwork to do and I could really use your help. At least that's what I'd tell Erwin. I wonder how long I can keep you like this. I wonder what you'd let me do to you in exchange for me maybe letting you come."  
  
Even through the gag, he can make out her tortured cry: "Anything!"  
  
Levi chuckles. "Play with your nipples for me. Then we'll see what I let you do."  
  
Mikasa whimpers but obeys, moving her hands from behind her head and trailing them over her neck and collarbone before cupping both breasts. Her fingers move to her nipples, pinching and pulling at them the way he has done to her so many times. She moans her need to him and he obliges her just a little, inserting his cock an inch inside her before withdrawing again, then going slightly deeper the next time.  
  
He is not even halfway inside of her when she raises her hand and he steps away once more. This time he crosses the room and sits down in the chair he keeps by the window, crossing one leg over the other and watching Mikasa gasp and mewl, then soothe herself, then become agitated again. She lifts herself up on her elbows and looks around, whining when she sees him across the room, watching her coolly.  
  
All it takes is a quirk of his eyebrow for her to lower herself back onto the desk and stay until Levi is ready for her. He waits a few minutes, adding an extra thirty seconds as a penalty for moving, before striding back over to the other side of the room. He stands over her and places his hand against her throat, bearing down with enough pressure so that she feels it but can still breathe easily.  
  
Leaning over and pressing his lips to her ear, he hisses, “I want to make myself very clear. You do not get to fucking come. Do you hear me?” She nods, more of a frantic vertical shake of her head than anything else. “Good.”  
  
Mikasa groans when he fills her again, but it is not the high-pitched breathy noise she makes when she approaches orgasm. Levi smiles and pulls his cock out slowly, then slams back into her, his hips pushing against hers. He does not tease, does not waste any time before simply fucking her roughly, as hard and as fast as he can. He does not last long; his thrusts become shaky and he pulls out of her, resting his cock against her stomach and his head on her chest as he comes, his semen warm against her sweat-slicked skin. They lay there like that for a few minutes, the room silent save for their deep, heavy breaths. With his head still resting against her breasts he reaches up and pulls his cravat from her mouth, discarding it on the desk.  
  
"Are we done?" Mikasa asks.  
  
"What do you think?" Levi pants. He lifts his head to look at her, his intended scowl thwarted by the sated smile on his face.  
  
"If you're not going to let me come, at least clean me up," she says with a laugh.  
  
He narrows his eyes at her. "I've changed my mind. I'm done, but you're not."  
  
Mikasa chuckles. "Yes, sir."  
  
Levi, to his credit, does acquiesce to her request, kissing her belly before he sticks out his tongue and drags it across her skin, licking up the spatters of his come. She likes seeing him like this, likes it when she gets her way sometimes, because it means that he has something worse planned for her.  
  
When she has been cleaned to his satisfaction he steps back and pulls her to a seated position so that he may kiss her, spitting some of his come into her mouth when she opens it for him. Levi chuckles low in his throat as they kiss, fluids mingling and smearing all over their flushed faces, then reaches down between her legs.  
  
Now, at least, he does not tease her with feather-light caresses, instead touching her the way he knows she likes to be touched, firm but not too hard, measured and building in intensity. (“I know your cunt like the back of my hand,” he likes to tell her as he plays her like a virtuoso’s instrument, tuning her until her strings are perfectly taut.)  
  
He turns his attention to fucking her with his fingers, each time hitting that perfect spot inside her, his thumb steadily rubbing her clit as he moves in and out. Mikasa starts to feel her climax build in her inner thighs but also feels a twinge inside her like she has to use the latrines. She raises her right arm in the air; Levi withdraws.  
  
“Please let me come, sir,” she whimpers, her voice worn almost to nothing. “I won’t be late again. Please”  
  
“Of course,” he replies after a moment. “You should have said that much earlier.”  
  
Mikasa is momentarily too shocked to reply. Levi takes that opportunity to sink two fingers back inside of her, crooking his fingers in an exquisite curve to hit her most sensitive areas. Within minutes her orgasm starts to crash over her in waves, redoubled over and again from all of the times he has denied her release. She claps her hand over her mouth and says a silent thanks for her quick reflexes because soon she’s coming so hard she is wailing and shaking beneath Levi, soaking his hand with her come. He slows his movements as her inner muscles clench, then flutter, then still. When she is finally through she simply lies there grinning, chest heaving with ragged breaths, occasionally wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” she whispers.  
  
“I think you can handle more,” he says, reaching forward to touch her slick, aching cunt once again.  
  
“Noooo,” Mikasa whines.  
  
Levi cocks his head. “Red?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“All right then,” he says, rolling her clit under his thumb. Soon she comes again, thrashing and swearing, which is quickly followed by a third orgasm. That time she bites her hand and squirms as she spasms around Levi’s fingers, her breath coming in grunts and gasps.  
  
He tries to go for a fourth time, dipping his fingers inside her and replenishing the fluids that have since dried but she squeals, “Redredredred!” and clamps her thighs together when he is inside of her. Immediately he pulls his hand out and brings her to a seated position, wrapping his arms around her. Mikasa seems to crumple against him, her damp forehead resting on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," he murmurs, shushing her as she trembles in his arms. "No more for today."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she sniffles. She is a bent and glowing thing in his arms, fucked and exhausted and beaten down and ecstatic. "Thank you."  
  
They both reek of sweat and sex, pungent and meaty and alive. It is the only time he doesn't immediately run away to shower. Before they started this, when they just took solace in each other's bodies before there were roles and rules, he would come and then leave her, needing to perform his ablutions.  
  
Now he leaves her but it is to grab the sheet that he keeps in the office so they can lie on the floor together, so he can hold her and whisper sweet things into her damp hair: how strong she is to be able to handle him, how beautiful she looks when she is frenzied and clamoring for him. After each encounter she says nothing, just lies there in his arms, resting her head on his chest, occasionally pressing her lips to his sticky skin. He always tastes like soap, even when he's sweating.  
  
"I should get dressed," she tells him after a while. "I don't think anyone honestly believes we're doing paperwork in here."  
  
"Tch," he responds, then falls silent. Mikasa takes this as her cue to leave and starts untangling her limbs from his. Levi's hand shoots out and wraps around one of her wrists. "Not yet. Stay a little longer."  
  
She smiles and settles back into his arms. "Yes, sir."


End file.
